


Eros:  Duetto Stammi Vicino

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gift Exchange, M/M, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Eros is the God of sensual love and desire.   It is his job to make sure that soulmates on Earth get together.  To that end, he has arrows that he can use to speed up the process. The arrows cause the person hit to lose their inhibitions.  What happens when Eros hits Yuuri with one of his arrows?





	1. Stupid Mortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/gifts).



> Notes: Eros is the God of sensual love and desire and is the son of Aphrodite. It is his job to make sure that soulmates on Earth get together. To that end, he has arrows that he can use to speed up the process. The arrows cause the person hit to lose their inhibitions. It also enhances their feelings of love and desire for their soulmate. It marks them with a soulmark in the color of their soulmates eyes in the shape of a heart. Their soulmate gets a matching mark in the same place where their soulmate was hit.

_ Why the Hell it is my job to deal with these mortals?  The whole lot of them are morons, obviously. I mean, we give them soulmates and make sure they are in proximity of each other and they still can’t get it together.  And what is with these ice skaters? The whole lot of them are evidently idiots. They have been around each other forever and none of them have connected with their soulmate.   _

Eros sighed and went looking for the skater he had in mind to tag today.  

_ Aphrodite is getting tired of waiting for them to finally find each other.  She asked (told) me to come down and hurry things along. _

Eros found the skater he was looking for. 

_ This one just lets his anxiety get the better of him.  His soulmate picked up his life and flew to a foreign country for him, and he still doesn’t get it.  What else does a man have to do? _

Eros shook his head as he pulled the arrow out of his quiver.  He lined up the shot and hit his target dead on. 

Yuuri felt a sharp tug in his heart all of sudden.  He clutched a hand over his chest. 

_ Uh, what was that?  _

He gave into the urge to look at Victor, who was intently watching Yuri skate.  After a moment, Yuuri went back to watching the blonde Russian as he skated Agape.  

_ He is so good.  How am I going to beat him?  I am going to lose, and Victor is going to leave.  _

Yuuri felt a sharp pain run through his heart. 

_ No, I can’t let Victor leave.  I need him.  _

Yuuri heard the last notes of Agape ring throughout the rink.  Yuuri took a deep breath. 

_ My turn.  How? How can I possibly beat that? _

Yuuri skated out to the middle of the rink. He took a deep breath and let it out. 

_ I just need to seduce Victor.  Wait, what? I can’t seduce anyone!  _

As the music started, Yuuri found his body moving in a sensual way that it had never done before, at least when he was sober. His moves were fluid as if another force was pulling him along to to the music.  

_ I know learning those moves from Minako helped, but I didn’t know it would improve it this much.   _

Yuuri’s sensual moves caught Victor’s attention.

_ Damn, I haven’t seen him move like that since the banquet.  I wonder what got into him.  _

Eros watched the mortals for a moment. 

_ Well, it looks like he has the silver haired one’s attention at least. Hopefully they will sort themselves out now. I don’t have time for this shit.  I’d better not have to come back here. I have other things to attend to.  _

The lythe young man flew off to take care of his next assignment. 

By the time that Yuuri had finished his skate, Yuri knew he had been beat.  

_ There is no way Victor is passing up that display to coach me. Wonder where piggy learned moves like  _ **_that_ ** _.  He was almost like another person out there.  _

Yuri changed out of his gear and walked back to the onsen while Yuuri and Victor were distracted with one another. Once he was back at the onsen, he packed his bag.  He left the onsen against the protests of Yuuri’s family and friends. 

_ Those idiots don’t need me here in the way. I got what I came for, the routine that Victor promised me. And I don’t want to be around whenever what is going on between them resolves itself, gross.  _

_ *** _

Yuuri and Victor were still celebrating Yuuri’s victory at the Ice Castle when Yuri left the onsen to go back to Russia.  Yuuri and Victor were standing on the podium celebrating Yuuri’s win and answering questions from the media. Victor had his arm around Yuuri.  Yuuri found himself leaning into the arm that Victor had around his shoulder instead of away from it, relishing the contact. He let Victor keep it there through the interviews where normally he would have shrugged it off.  When the hoopla was all over, Yuuri changed back into his street clothes and they walked back to the onsen together. They walked close together and Yuuri didn’t seem to mind it when Victor occasional brushed their shoulders as they were walking. Victor was surprised. 

Victor thought  _ Maybe we are actually getting somewhere.  He is finally overcoming his shyness? He doesn’t normally let me touch him at all.  _

When they reached the onsen, Yuuri retired to his room, which disappointed Victor but wasn’t unusual.  

Victor thought  _ I had hoped we could hang out some more and celebrate. Why does he keep distancing himself?  Did I misread him at the banquet? I thought he liked me. I haven’t seen Yuri. Wonder where he got off to? _

Victor hunted down Mari and asked, “Where is Yuri?”

Mari replied, “He left.  He said he was going back to Russia.”

Victor asked, “Without saying goodbye?”

Mari nodded.

Victor thought  _ That’s just like him to do that.  Come without warning, leave without a goodbye _ .  

Victor said, “Thank you, Mari.”

Mari nodded and Victor went back to his room to consider Yuuri’s behavior. 

 

Meanwhile. . . 

Yuuri made a beeline for his room as soon as he got back to the onsen. As soon as the door closed to Yuuri’s room, he was dialing Phichit’s number. 

A sleepy Phichit mumbled, “Hello.”

Yuuri asked, “Phichit?”

Phichit replied, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri said, “Were you asleep?  I am so sorry. I forget the time difference now that I am back in Japan.  I could call back later?”

Phichit, now awake, said, “No.  I need you to tell me how the competition went.  Is Victor staying?”

Yuuri said, “He is staying.  Somehow I beat Yuri. I still don’t. . . Phichit, it was weird. I never moved like that before.”

Phichit yawned, “You’re a better skater than you give yourself credit for, Yuuri.”

Yuuri said, “Phichit. . .”

Phichit replied, “No, Yuuri.  It’s true.”

Yuuri said, “But I moved different.”

Phichit asked, “Different how?”

Yuuri said, “It was. . . sexy?”

Phichit asked, “Isn’t that program supposed to be sexy?”

Yuuri said, “Yes, but.”

Phichit sighed and said, “Yuuri.  Just enjoy your win okay? Victor is staying.  Everything is okay. Don’t let your anxiety make too much of this, okay?”

Yuuri, in a small voice, answered, “Okay.”

Phichit said, “I am glad everything worked out for you, Yuuri. I am going back to bed now.  Talk to you soon.”

Yuuri said, “Thanks, Phichit.  Talk to you soon.”

After Yuuri hung up with Phichit, he went out to the dining room to eat his celebratory dinner.  Victor was missing from the living room.

Yuuri asked, “Where is Victor?”

Mari replied, ‘When you scurried off to your room, he went to his.  He looked real disappointed, too.”

Yuuri said, “Oh.”

Yuuri’s Mother said, “Dinner is ready.  Go get Victor, Yuuri.”

Yuuri replied, “Yes, mother.”

Yuuri went to Victor’s room and tentatively knocked.  He heard movement in the room. He was getting ready to leave and make excuses for Victor to his mother when the door opened. 

Victor said, “Yuuri.  Is there something wrong?”

Yuuri shook his head and replied, “No. Mom wanted me to come and get you for dinner.  We have to celebrate my win, right?”

Victor smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

They went back to the dining room together.  Yuuri moved to sit on the other side of the table from Victor but Victor pulled him down beside him before the boy could get away. Yuuri sighed but gave in to Victor and if he sat a little closer to Victor than normal, well only Victor noticed. 

***

The Next Day

Yuuri was running through the Eros program with Victor occasionally stopping him and making adjustments and suggestions. 

Victor, as he stopped Yuuri again, said, “That pose isn’t quite right, Yuuri.  It should be more like this.”

Victor demonstrated the pose.  Yuuri tried to copy the pose.

Victor said, “No, that’s not quite it.”

Victor skated up to Yuuri and adjusted the pose. 

“Like that.” Victor said.

Yuuri found himself leaning into Victor’s touch.  

_ His hands feel so good on my body.  I just want to. . . what’s wrong with me?  I can’t be thinking like that about Victor Nikiforov! _

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri’s reaction to being touched.

_ Hasn’t he been avoiding contact with me?  What is up with this boy? _

Yuuri shook his head to disperse his thoughts. Victor noticed the distress on Yuri’s face.

Victor asked, “What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

Yuuri replied, “Nothing.  Can we just run through the program again?”

Victor nodded and they continued with their training.  After training, they walked back to the onsen, but Yuuri made sure to leave some distance between him and Victor.

Victor thought  _ Did I do something wrong today?  He seems more distant. I just can’t win.  _

When they sat down to dinner, Yuuri made sure to sit on the other side of the table from Victor. 

_ I don’t want to be tempted by him again.  There is no way Victor would like someone like me. I can’t let myself. . .  _

After dinner, Yuuri escaped to his room leaving Victor alone with Yuuri’s family and Minako.  

Minako said, “What’s going on, Victor?  I haven’t seen Yuuri hide that fast in a while.”

Victor shrugged and said, “I don’t know.  Yesterday, he was so. . . and today he was distant.  I just don’t know?”

Minako asked, “Care for a drink?”

Victor replied, “I think I need one.”

Victor sat down next to Minako and they opened a bottle of Sake.  Several bottles later they were both laid out on the floor passed out.  Yuuri’s mother covered both of them up and left them to sleep off their drinking binge.

 


	2. Give the Gods a Break

Eros flew back to Japan to check on the progress of his first idiot skater couple. 

_ Why am I back here? They are still not together.  What in Hades is the hold up? This is ridiculous. They are soulmates, I hit the stubborn one with an arrow.  They ought to be swooning in each other’s arms by now. Or going at it like rabbits.  _

He watched as the one he had tagged moved away from his soulmate, avoiding his touch.

_ Are you kidding me?  Really? You are going to fight the arrow of Eros?  Goddess give me strength, I may kill them both. You’re messing up my timeline.  I have other couples to torture. . . I mean help. Mom’s going to give me so much shit if I can’t get these losers together.  _

Eros sighed. 

_ I’ll give it a few more days, and then I will have to take more drastic measures.  _

He flew off to attend more silly mortals that didn’t know how to fall in love. 

****

Victor whined on the phone to Christophe, “Chris, it’s driving me crazy.”

Christophe replied, “What is, darling?”

Victor replied, “Yuuri.”

Christophe, a smile evident in his voice, asked, “What has he done now?”

Victor said, “Everything, nothing.”

Christophe chuckled, “Which is it?”

Victor said, “He is running hot and cold.  One minute I think I am getting through to him and the next he pulls away from me.  I don’t know what’s going on or what I am doing wrong.”

Christophe said, “You realize it might not have anything to do with you.  Maybe he is trying to figure things out, too.”

Victor said, “I know, and I am trying to be patient, but God knows I am not saint.”

Christophe chuckled and said, “Indeed, you are not.”

Victor asked, “What do I do?”

Christophe said, “Right now?  Nothing. Give him time, Victor. You are asking him to take in a lot.  You are his idol, after all.”

Victor sighed and said, “Okay.  Thanks, Christophe.”

Christophe said, “Anytime.”

Christophe broke out in laughter as soon as he hung up with Victor.

_ You may have met your match Victor.  _

After talking to Christophe, Victor started to get ready for bed. He pulled his shirt off and caught a glimpse of something in the mirror.

_ What is that? _

He looked at it closer.

_ It looks like a big freckle or a mole, but I haven’t had one there before. And it looks like a heart? I seem to remember Christophe saying something about these types of marks.  I’ll have to ask him about it next time I talk to him. _

****

A few days later. . .

 

Victor had made Yuuri practice his jumps that day, which had resulted in many impacts with the ice.  

_ I am so sore.  Do I have time to use the onsen before dinner?  It would really help to be able to soak these muscles.  _

Yuuri looked at the time.  

_ I should have enough time to soak and be ready for dinner.  _

Yuuri stripped and started to put on a robe. He noticed something on his chest.

_ What the in Hell. . . that wasn’t there before.  _

He rubbed at the weird blue marking on his chest. 

_ It won’t come off.  What is it? Where did it come from?  If I was still in Detroit, I would say it was a prank by Phichit.   _

Yuuri closed his robe.  

_ I will worry about it later.  _

He went down the hall to the onsen.  

_ Thankfully, its empty.   _

Yuuri went into the rinsing showers. He folded his robe and put it and his towel in one of the cubbies.  After rinsing off, he sank gratefully into the warm waters of the onsen. What Yuuri didn’t know was that Victor had seen Yuuri head towards the onsen.

_ Wonder if he wants some company?  Well, he’s going to get some whether he wants it or not.  _

Victor grabbed his own green robe and a towel and headed for the onsen as well.  

Yuuri had already sunk into and was relaxing in the onsen by the time Victor arrived. Victor quickly and quietly rinsed off in the showers and put his stuff in one of the cubbies close to Yuuri’s.  He had stepped into the onsen before Yuuri even knew he was there. Yuuri cracked open his eyes as he heard the water move. He blushed when he noticed that it was Victor who had entered the onsen. He was treated to a fantastic view of Victor’s ass as Victor settled into the onsen. 

Victor idly commented, “What a fantastic idea, Yuuri.  It sure is convenient to live at an onsen, isn’t it?”

Yuuri panicked.  

_ He is talking to me in the onsen?! But we are. . .  _

Yuuri intelligently said, “Hmm?”

Victor said, “It must be helpful to have access to the onsen on days like today.  You must be sore from practicing jumps.”

Yuuri just nodded.

Victor, concerned, asked, “Are you okay?  Not getting too hot, are you?”

Yuuri said, “Noo?  I am fine.”

Victor started to scoot around the onsen to sit next to Yuuri, to check on him.  Yuuri scrambled away from Victor. 

Victor sighed and closed his eyes.

With his voice cracking Victor asked, “Yuuri, have I done. . .something to make you uncomfortable?  You seem to be. . . nevermind.”

Yuuri looked over at Victor’s face.

_ He seems sad.  Did I do that? I can’t be responsible for Victor being sad. Victor should never be sad.  _

Yuuri said, “No, Victor.  You have been great.”

Victor said, “Then why?”

Yuuri asked, “Why what?”

Victor just sighed and said, “I won’t bother you anymore.  See you at dinner.”

Yuuri, confused, watched Victor leave the onsen. 

_ What did I do.  _

Victor dried off and put his robe on.  He went sadly back to his room to sulk until dinner. 

_ I just can’t get a read on him. One minute I would swear he likes me and the next it is like he is closed off and anxious. You would have thought he would have gotten used to me by now.  _

With Victor gone, soaking in the onsen somehow lost its appeal.  Yuuri drug himself out of the water and dried off and went back to his room. 

_ Have I hurt Victor’s feelings somehow? What did I do?  _

The tension was still there when they went to dinner. It was Victor this time that sat on the other side of the table.

When dinner was over Victor announced, “I am going over to Minako’s bar for a bit.  See you tomorrow, Yuuri.”

Yuuri said, “Goodnight, Victor.”

_ I was hoping we could watch TV, but something happened this afternoon and I don’t know what.  _

Victor left for the bar and Yuuri went back to his room.  He pulled out and dialed his phone as soon as the door closed behind him.

Phichit answered sleepily, “Yuuri?  What’s wrong?”

Yuuri said, “Sorry to wake you, but. . .”

Phichit came awake as he heard the tell tale marks of Yuuri having a panic attack.

Phichit said, “No problem.  Are you okay? Yuuri?? 

Yuuri said, “Yes. . I mean. . . no.”

Yuuri starting shaking and breathing rapidly.  Phichit could hear it through the phone. 

Phichit sighed and said, “It’s okay Yuuri.  Sit down and breath. In and out. In and out.”

Yuuri sat down on his bed.  He followed Phichit’s instructions until his breathing evened out. 

Phichit could hear Yuuri crying over the phone but chose not to acknowledge it.  He knew that Yuuri didn’t like people to see him cry. 

Phichit asked, “Are you okay Yuuri?  What happened? Was it something with Victor?”

Phichit listened to Yuuri’s sniffles and breathing over the phone. 

Phichit said, “For me to help you, Yuuri, you are going to have to tell me something.”

Yuuri said, “There is something wrong with me, Phichit.”

Phichit sighed,  _ not this again,  _ and said, “There is nothing wrong with you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri said, “It’s been so weird the last couple of weeks, Phichit.”

Phichit asked, “What do you mean?”

Yuuri said, “It’s like sometimes my body moves without my permission?”

Phichit said, “Huh?”

Yuuri said, “I find myself sitting too close to him or leaning in when he touches me. I shouldn’t do that, Phichit, but I can’t. . . and then there is this mark on my chest. It’s blue, Phichit.  Blue!”

Phichit said, “Whoa, slow down Yuuri.  Too close to who? And what mark, Yuuri?  You are not making any sense.”

Yuuri, taking a deep breath, tried to explain, “It’s weird Phichit.”

Phichit replied, “Uh, huh.”

Yuuri sighed and said, “It’s like sometimes my body isn’t listening to me.  I try to move away from Victor but lean in instead. It is almost like. . .”

Phichit asked, “Are you sure it’s not just the stress getting to you? That you think this is happening.”

Yuuri said, “I’m sure, Phichit!”

Phichit said, “Okay.  I believe you. Calm down.  Now what’s that you were saying about a blue mark?”

Yuuri said, “There is a blue mark on my chest.  It appeared a week or so ago and hasn’t gone away.  It looks like a heart. It’s so weird, Phichit.”

Phichit mused, “A heart shaped mark, huh?  Seems like I have heard about that somewhere before.”

Yuuri asked, “What? Really?  Where?”

Phichit said, “I don’t remember. Let me think about it and I will let you know when I remember something, ok?”

Yuuri sighed defeated, “Ok. Thanks for listening to me, Phichit.  Sorry that I woke you up again.”

Phichit sighed and said, “It’s alright, Yuuri.  I mean, what else are friends for?”

Yuuri said, “Goodnight, Phichit.”

Phichit replied, “Night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri hung up the phone and laid down on his bed to worry over the day and try to figure out just what the Hell was going on.

****

Christophe knew the second he picked up the phone that Victor was drunk.

Victor slurred, “Christophe?”

Christophe asked, “Victor, darling, have you been drinking again?”

Victor said, “Of course.”

Christophe asked, “What’s wrong this time?”

Victor sighed and only said, “Yuuri.”

Christophe sighed and ran a hand down his face.

_ Talking to drunk Victor is like pulling teeth. _

Christophe asked, “What about Yuuri?”

Victor wailed, “He doesn’t like meee.”

Christophe asked, “What makes you think that, Victor?”

Victor replied, “He is always running away from me.  I don’t understand why. What’s wrong with me, Christophe?”

Christophe replied, “There is nothing wrong with you, Victor. Maybe he is just shy?  Maybe you are coming on too strong and scaring him? Give it time, Victor.”

Victor huffed, “Okay.”

Christophe thought  _ I hate it when he gets like this.  Who would’ve thought the great Victor Nikiforov would be so insecure. _

Christophe missed whatever Victor said next.

Christophe asked, “Could you repeat that, love?”

Victor said, “There is this weird mark on my chest.”

Christophe asked, “What does it look like?”

Victor mumbled, “It’s heart shaped and it’s brown.”

Christophe asked, “Like a mole?”

Victor replied, “Noo, looks different.”

Christophe thought  _ it couldn’t be, right?  But it would explain some of what is going on.  Never thought I would know someone with an Eros mark. _

Christophe said, “It could be an Eros mark.  Have you heard of those?”

Victor replied, “An Eros what?”

Christophe repeated, “An Eros mark.”

Victor replied, “Never heard of it.”

Christophe replied, “It’s a soulmate mark.  It means Eros, the God of love, has shot one of you with an arrow.”

Victor asked, “Why?”

Christophe replied, “Why what?”

Victor asked, “Would he shoot one of us with an arrow?”

Christophe said, “Legend has it he does it when one half of the soulmate pair is being difficult and is keeping them from being together. The arrow attracts you to each other.  Makes it so you want to be together. Supposedly it gets stronger with time until you actually get together.”

Victor asked, “How does it know?”

Christophe said, “Know what?”

Victor replied, “That the soulmate’s are together.”

Christophe cleared his throat and said, “I think you have to have sex to complete the arrow’s cycle.”

Victor whined, “I want to have sex with Yuuri.”

Christophe laughed, “I know, Victor.  I know. But right now, you are drunk. You need to go to your room and sleep it off.”

Victor said, “Okay.  Christophe?”

Christophe replied, “Yes, Victor.”

Victor said, “Thank you for being my friend.”

Christophe smiled as he said, “You are welcome, Victor.  Goodnight.”

Victor replied, “Goodnight.”

Christophe hung up the phone.

_ Poor Victor.  I hope he gets this sorted out soon. _


	3. Now Kiss!

Victor woke up the next morning blissfully free of a hangover.  He lay in bed for a moment trying to recall what happened the night before. 

_ Oh right, the onsen.  Why is he scared of me?  And I talked to Christophe?  Something about Eros marks.  _

Victor got out of bed and went to his computer.  He googled Eros marks and read all about them. 

_ Huh.  That would explain a lot.  But why is Yuuri fighting the mark?  _

Victor stood in front of the mirror, looking at his mark.  He tapped his chin with his finger as he thought  _ Yuuri had a blue one on his chest.  I remember seeing it. I guess I can wait until he gives in now that I know. I can be patient, right? _

Victor got ready for the day.  He would need to meet Yuuri at the rink soon.  After arriving at the ice rink, Victor put Yuuri through his paces. They ran through both of Yuuri’s programs with Victor making a few suggestions.  Victor, however, did not get close to Yuuri or invade his personal space, much to Yuuri’s dismay. After practice they walked back to the onsen, both men lost in their thoughts, neither noting the distance that remained between them. 

Yuuri thought,  _ Did I do something?  He is usually much more. . . Could he finally be respecting my wishes?  I miss him. Eh? What? Do I? Is this how he feels when I pull away? _

Both men went straight to their rooms when they got back to the onsen.  After a very quiet dinner, Yuuri suggested, “Want to watch some TV?”

Victor stuttered, “Uh. . . sure.”

_ I actually meant to go to Minako’s and drink but. . . I can’t really refuse him, can I? _

They sat down on the couch. Victor sat down first and slung his arm over the back of the couch to encourage Yuuri to sit close to him. Yuuri did not take the bait. He shuffled to the far end of the couch.  That left a lot of space between them.

Victor thought  _ He is fighting the mark hard.  Why? Does he genuinely not like me? But according to the legends surrounding Eros marks we are soulmates.  He should be giving in to the mark, not fighting it.  _

However, during the course of the evening,  Yuuri found himself drifting closer and closer to Victor on the couch.  He would catch himself inching closer and would scoot back to his original spot. Victor watched his struggle with growing frustration. 

_ Why, Yuuri, why?  Why are you fighting the mark?  _

Finally, he sat where he could feel Victor’s arm behind him.  He could feel the heat coming off Victor’s arm on the back of the couch. He relaxed into the touch.  After a moment, Victor put his arm around Yuuri and, clutching his shoulder, he pulled Yuuri into his side, forcing the younger boy to settle down next to him.  Yuuri sank into Victor’s heat, enjoying the contact between them. They sat contently for awhile until Yuuri’s mind caught up to what was happening. 

_ What am I doing?  Victor is my coach.  I can’t be behaving like this.  There is no way he means it the way it seems.  No way Victor would be interested in someone like me. This is so embarrassing. _

Yuuri jumped up from the couch and ran to his room to wallow in his shame alone.

Victor sighed as he once again watched Yuuri hide form his feelings.  

_ I wish I knew what I was doing wrong.   _

He stood up and went to the door.  He put on his shoes and headed out to Minako’s bar. 

***

Couple of days later. . .

 

Victor said, “Let’s take a break today, Yuuri.  I want you to come on a walk on the beach with me.”

Yuuri said, “But. . .”

Victor replied, “No buts. We are going for a walk.”

Yuuri sighed and said, “Okay.”

Victor got Makkachin and all three of them went to the beach.  They walked along the shore’s edge in silence. They watched Makkachin frolic along the sand, unaware of the emotional torment each of the men were experiencing. 

Victor said, “We need to talk, Yuuri.”

Yuuri replied, “Okay.”

_ He is going to say he’s leaving.  That he has had enough of me. _

Victor said, “Let’s go sit over there.”

Yuuri nodded. 

They took a seat on the edge of the wall near the beach.  Victor turned to Yuuri.

Victor said, “Yuuri, I. . .”

Yuuri, looking down, said, “I know.  I’ve been weird. I’m sorry. I’ll be better.  Please don’t leave.”

Victor sighed and said, “Yuuri, I am not going to leave.  I wanted to talk to you about something else.” 

Yuuri, looking up at Victor,  asked, “What?”

Victor asked, “Have you noticed a mark on your chest?”

Yuuri said, “How did you. . .”

Victor replied, “I have one too.”

Yuuri asked, “Do you know what it is?”

Victor said, “It’s something called an Eros mark.”

Yuuri asked, “A what?”

Victor, brushing his hair out of his face, said, “An Eros mark.”

Yuuri asked, “What is an Eros mark?”

Victor said, “From what I’ve found out, it is a mark that you get after you have been hit with one of Eros’ arrows.  It appears as a heart and is the color of your soulmate’s eyes.”

Yuuri asked, “What does it mean?”

Victor replied, “Evidently, it means that you should have already gotten together with your soulmate, but one of the pair is being stubborn.”

Yuuri blushed and said, “You are saying that we are soulmates, and this arrow thing is why I have been acting weird?” 

Victor smiled and said, “Yes, evidently it also makes you really attracted to your soulmate.  The fact that you have been able to resist the draw is unusual.”

Yuuri said, “We can’t be soulmates.”

Victor, raising an eyebrow, asked, “Why not?”

Yuuri said, “Because you are you and I am. . . me.”

Victor asked, “What does that even mean?”

Yuuri cried, “I am not good enough for you.”

Victor said, “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

***

Eros started scanning the beach.   _ I know they are here somewhere.  This ends today. I have to deal with that Italian boy next and I get the feeling that’s not going to be a walk in the park either. I need this one done before I try to handle  _ **_that one_ ** _. Not to mention that young Russian boy and his new friend. Why do they have to make it so hard? Most people want to be in love.  Now where did they. . . ah, there they are.  _

Eros walked over to where the men were sitting, listening to their conversation. 

_ Dear Goddess, they are never going to get anywhere that way.  _

When Eros was standing in front of the men he laid a hand on both of them. 

_ Now kiss.  _

Eros activated the marks within the bodies of the men. Both men felt heat run through their bodies. They leaned in towards each other their lips touching in a tentative kiss.  Eros smirked as he walked off to deal with his next hard case.

_ That should take care of it.  _

****

Yuuri thought  _ What’s wrong with me?  I feel like if I don’t kiss him I will die. _

Victor’s lips were soft as they made contact.  A thrill went through Yuuri’s body.

_ I’m kissing Victor.  Oh God, I am kissing Victor! _

Yuuri tried to pull away but Victor had his arms around the younger boy so he couldn’t move away. Yuuri ended their kiss. He pulled back as far as Victor would let him. 

Yuuri sputtered, “What? Why?”

Victor sighed and said, “I like you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri said, “But. . .”

Victor held up a hand to silence Yuuri and then said, “I like you, Yuuri.  I want to date you.”

Yuuri looked startled, “Really?”

Victor replied, “Really.”

Yuuri said, “Okay.”

Victor asked, “Okay?”

Yuuri nodded and said, “Let’s date.”

Victor smiled. 

Yuuri asked, “Do you feel weird, Victor.”

Victor said, “You mean like its too hot?”

Yuuri nodded.

Victor said, “Feels like Eros triggered the marks.”

Yuuri asked, “What does that mean?”

Victor replied, “Well, he is the God of sensual love and desire.”

Yuuri said, “You don’t mean. . .”

Victor said, “I am afraid I do.  Christophe told me the way to end the influence of the marks was to engage in sex.”

Yuuri blushed and stammered, “Do you. . . with me?”

Victor said, “You have no idea.  But are you okay with it?”

Yuuri said, “If it’s you.”

Victor said, “Then should we go back to the onsen?”

Yuuri nodded.  Victor called Makkachin and they hurriedly went back to the onsen.  By the time they got back to the onsen, their skin was on fire. They left their shoes by the door and scurried to Victor’s room. 


	4. A God's Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the smut.

As soon as the door closed behind them in Victor’s room, Victor had Yuuri pressed against the door, lost in a passionate kiss. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and then blushed, embarrassed at the sounds he was making. Victor pulled back, trying to slow down for Yuuri’s sake, but it felt like there was fire in his veins. 

_ I need to touch him.  Is this the power of the Eros mark? _

Victor gulped in a breath and then asked, ‘Yuuri, are you really okay with this.  With us doing this? We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.”

Yuuri nodded.

Victor said, “Use you words, Yuuri.  I need to hear you consent.”

Yuuri said, “Please, Victor, make love to me.”

Victor reiterated, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We can go slow.”

In an uncharacteristic show of boldness, Yuuri said, “I want you in me.”

Victor nearly choked. He pressed his body against Yuuri’s. The contact between him and Yuuri burned along his body.   Yuuri huffed out a breath when his back pressed against the door. 

_ I’ve never felt like this before.  _

Yuuri moaned when he felt the evidence of how aroused Victor had already become. Victor captured Yuuri’s lips in another kiss.  Yuuri kissed him back and slid his fingers into Victor’s silver hair. Victor ran his tongue across Yuuri’s lips, making Yuuri gasp and allowing Victor to slip his tongue inside. Yuuri groaned as he felt Victor’s tongue slide across his own. Victor hands traveled downwards, exploring Yuuri’s body as they made their way towards Yuuri’s ass. Victor couldn’t resist the urge to roll his hips against Yuuri to get some much wanted friction.  Both men groaned at the sensation. 

Victor broke the kiss and hissed, “Bed?”

Yuuri nodded.  Victor turned Yuuri around and moved him towards the bed until his legs hit the edge.  Victor pushed Yuuri onto the bed and then crawled onto the bed himself, leveraging himself over Yuuri.  Victor leaned down to give Yuuri a quick kiss on the lips and then kissed his way across Yuuri’s jaw and down Yuuri’s neck.  When Victor came to the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, he sucked hard on the delicate skin, leaving a mark.

_ It should go away before he performs again.  And I like having everyone know that he is finally mine.  _

Victor sat up with his knees on either side of Yuuri’s hips.  He reached down and grasped the edge of Yuuri’s shirt. He looked at Yuuri with a question in his eyes.  Yuuri nodded. Victor drew Yuuri’s shirt up and over his head. Victor sucked in a breath at the sight of a half naked Yuuri.  He ran his fingers down the abs that had gained definition over their months of training. 

Victor said, “You’re beautiful.”

Yuuri blushed as Victor kissed down Yuuri’s torso. When Victor reached the edge of Yuuri’s pants he looked again at Yuuri who nodded.  Victor drew down Yuuri’s pants and underwear. Yuuri groaned as he felt his erection become exposed to the cooler air.

Yuuri gasped, “You too.  I want to touch you.”

Victor came back up to his knees and, gripping the edges of his own shirt, he pulled it off his body and tossed it into some corner of the room. Yuuri let his hands wander upwards to touch Victor’s alabaster skin. Victor closed his eyes to savor the sensation of Yuuri’s hands on his body. When Yuuri’s hand fleetingly brushed over Victor’s sensitive nipples his moaned.  Victor leaned down and kissed the Yuuri’s inner thigh. 

Yuuri said, “Victor, please.”

Victor reached over to his nightstand and pulled lube out of the top drawer.  He stood up for a second and removed the rest of his clothes. Yuuri’s eyes got wide as he took in a naked Victor.  

_ He looks better than I could have ever imagined.  _

Victor crawled back on the bed. 

He asked, “Are you ready, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded and replied, “Please.  I want you in me.”

Victor coated one his fingers with the lube.  He circled Yuuri’s entrance, teasing the muscle.  Yuuri tensed up at the sensation. 

Victor said, “Relax, Yuuri.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuuri nodded.  He took a depth breath and let it out, relaxing his body.

Once Yuuri was relaxed, Victor slipped a finger inside of Yuuri.

Victor asked, “Still okay?”

Yuuri nodded.

_ Feels weird. _

After allowing Yuuri to adjust for a moment, Victor moved his finger in and out Yuuri. When he felt Yuuri had loosened up, Victor inserted two fingers.  He pumped his fingers in and out of Yuuri’s body, scissoring them side to side. Finally, Victor was able to insert three fingers into Yuuri. He curled his fingers searching for that spot. Suddenly, Yuuri cried out in pleasure and arched his body. 

Victor chuckled, “Guess I found it.”

Yuuri started babbling a combination of Victor’s name and some phrases in Japanese.  

_ I wonder if he knows that he has switched to Japanese?  That is so hot. _

Victor asked, “Ready?”

Yuuri nodded.  Victor spread some of the lube on his erection. He lined himself up with Yuuri’s entrance.  He slowly pushed into Yuuri. Yuuri took a sharp breath in.

_ It hurts. _

Victor, seeing the pain evident on Yuuri’s face, asked, “Do we need to stop?  Does it hurt?”

Yuuri shook his head and said, “Keep going. . . Victor. . . please.”

Victor continued to push slowly into Yuuri. Once Victor has pushed all the way in, he stilled to give Yuuri a moment to adjust.  He stroked Yuuri’s erection, which had begun to flag when Victor entered him because of the pain. Pleasure began to overcome the pain and Yuuri began to writhe beneath Victor.  

Yuuri begged, “Move,  _ please _ , Victor.”

Victor pulled out of Yuuri and thrust back in.  Yuuri groaned at the feeling of Victor inside of him.  

Yuuri reached out to hang onto Victor as Victor continued to thrust into Yuuri’s body.  Yuuri ran his nails down Victor’s back, leaving a trail of red marks. Victor reached down and began to stroke Yuuri, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

Yuuri said, “Victor, I. . .”

Yuuri reached his release.  His body squeezed around Victor, which sent the Russian over the edge.  He thrust one more time deep into Yuuri, releasing inside his body. Victor, recovering from his orgasm, lowered himself beside Yuuri.  Yuuri reached out to Victor and gathered him into his arms. 

Victor thought  _ I imagined that he would be a cuddler. _

Victor said, “We need to get cleaned up.”

Yuuri said, “In a minute.”

Victor chuckled. A few minutes later Victor made a protesting Yuuri take a shower with him.  He helped the smaller man get cleaned up and managed to get them both dry and back into bed. He curled back around Yuuri. 

_ A nap wouldn’t hurt.  _

***

Yuuri woke up first. 

_ Where am I?  Is this? This is  _ **_Victor’s room_ ** _!  What am I doing here? _

It finally registered that there was a body curled around him.  He turned over and came face to face with a naked Victor. 

_ What did we do? _

Then the memories of that afternoon came back to him.

_ Oh my God.  I slept with Victor.  How could I? _

Yuuri tried to get out of the bed but Victor was like an octopus.  He seem to cling everywhere. Finally Yuuri sighed and settled back into the bed.

_ I am going to have to wait until he wakes up. _

He lay there in bed watching Victor sleep.

_ I wish I could have this.  Waking up to this everyday would be Heaven. _

Victor slowly awoke.  It took him a minute to register that he was currently wrapped around someone else.  

_ Yuuri?  What the? Oh, I remember. _

Victor said, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri, panicking, said, “Oh, God, Victor I am so sorry.”

Victor, confused,  asked, “For what?”

Yuuri replied, “For . . .”

Victor said, “Don’t you dare say you regret what we did.  We did nothing wrong.”

Yuuri said, “But. . .”

Victor said, “No buts.  We are soulmates, Yuuri.  I love you.”

Yuuri cried, “How can you love me?!  I am nothing and you are you.”

Victor chuckled and said, “I am not nearly as perfect as you think I am.”

Victor tightened his hold on Yuuri. 

Victor’s voice wavered as he asked, “Don’t you want me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri, hearing the sadness in Victor’s voice, said, “Of course I want you.  I just don’t deserve you.”

Victor said, “Why don’t you let me decide who deserves me?”

Yuuri said, “Okay.”

Victor said, “What I want is you.  Do you. . . can we try a relationship?”

Yuuri nodded.  Victor released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Victor said, “Good.  Now do you want to rest awhile or. . .”

Yuuri said, “Can we stay here?”

Victor replied, “Of course.”

They settled back into the bed, cuddling with one another and just enjoying the new bond they had found. 

****

Eros looked in on the couple. 

_Finally, took them long enough._ _I’ve never seen anyone fight love like that._

He pulled out a list and marked them off.  

_ Who’s next? Ah, yes those two.  They are scheduled to be together at the next skating competition.  They are not together often. I need to make the most of this opportunity. Hopefully they will be easier than these two.  _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think writing Eros was my favorite part of writing this fic. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
